1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a ventilation outlet structure of a cogeneration system, particularly to a structure of a ventilation outlet formed at a generation unit case of a cogeneration system that is housed in the generation unit case that can be installed outdoors.
2. Background Art
A ventilation outlet of a cogeneration system housed in a generation unit case that can be installed outdoors includes a duct that is provided at the inner side of the case and attached with a sound insulator to mitigate the noise generated in a generation unit and a duct cover that is provided at the outer side of the case to prevent rainwater entry from the exterior, as taught by, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. Hei 11(1999)-200951.